Even the stars and moon collide
by Cripplyng Shyness
Summary: Un presque Os sur l'histoire entre Astoria Greengrass et Drago Malefoy. Une histoire romanesque à laquelle j'aime penser pour ce couple aussi beau que tragique dans leur univers impitoyable des sang-purs.


**YOU SEE ITS NOT THE WINGS THAT MAKES THE ANGEL**

* * *

« Astoria, que fais-tu à t'agiter ainsi ? »

L'enfant n'écoute pas. Le palpitant s'affole bien trop. Le sang à ses tempes l'empêche d'entendre l'inquiétude dans la voix de sa mère. Ses mains cherchent. Sous son lit. Dans ses tiroirs de bureaux et jusque même dans son armoire. Elle secoua doucement la tête. Elle refusait ça. Alors fébrilement l'enfant cherche. Mais rien de ce qu'elle trouve n'a de valeurs à ses yeux. L'objet tant recherché semble totalement invisible.

« Astoria, ma chérie… »

Elle sent doucement la main de sa mère sur son épaule. L'étreinte maternelle a le don de l'apaiser quelques peu. Mais l'angoisse étreint encore son cœur. Alors de ses grands yeux azurs, elle les relève vers la matriarche.

« Mère, je ne retrouve plus mon recueil. »

Un livre si précieux pour son âme.

« Vous savez, celui sur la poésie. Je pensais l'avoir rangé dans ma table de nuit mais il n'y est plus. »

Et la douleur transperce sa voix. L'ouvrage était bien plus que des feuilles de papiers assemblés comme semblaient le penser certaines personnes du château. L'étoile avait passé des heures à lire et relire ces lignes si poétiques et si magiques. Il l'avait transposée dans des mondes que jamais elle n'aurait pu atteindre. Celui de l'imagination, celui où tout était possible jusqu'à l'impossible. Mais rien. L'ouvrage sembla l'inconnu au bataillon. Le petit astre soupira. Sa mère regarda alors la chambre de la petite où une comète avait tout retourné complètement.

« Peut-être l'as-tu égaré ? Où l'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois ? »

Elle ne pouvait décemment pas l'avoir perdue. Cela n'a jamais été son genre. L'étoile était ordonnée et toujours ses affaires lui revenaient. Sauf ce recueil.

« Je crois que c'était dans mes bras. Avant que l'on aille… »

Soudain ses saphirs s'éclaircirent. L'illumination passa dans la petite tête blonde de l'angelot. Elle comprit. Tout semblait limpide comme l'eau de roche. Mais la réalité semblait bien pire que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Son ouvrage se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètres dans les terres venteuses du Wiltshire. Quelque part, peut-être où personne ne le ramasserait. Quelle idiote avait-elle été d'avoir pu l'oublier.

« Je crois qu'il est au Wiltshire, mère. Vous savez quand nous y avons été la semaine dernière, au manoir des Malefoy. J'ai cru que je l'avais repris… »

Elle se souvient à présent. Ce jour-là, elle s'était perdue dans le jardin des Malefoy. Alors que le plus jeune des cousins reprenait tous ses gestes pour se moquer d'elle, l'aîné quant à lui riait. Et quand enfin, la petite avait fini de ronchonner, elle avait entendu ses parents partir. Dans la hâte, elle avait oublié son recueil sur le banc. L'horreur se lisait sur ses traits. Et si personne ne l'avait repris. Et si personne n'avait fait attention et qu'à présent, le recueil était sous l'emprise totale du temps, entre la nuit et peut-être même la neige. Qui sait ?

« Ce n'est pas grave, ma chérie. Tu en as pleins dans la bibliothèque et si tu veux, nous pourrions l'acheter à nouveau. »

La gamine secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas pareil. C'était son exemplaire. A elle. Celui dont elle avait corné les pages à force de le lire. Celui qu'elle avait ouvert et refermé des milliers de fois. Il portait ses empreintes. L'étoile avait toujours eu un rapport particulier aux livres. Presque trop matérielle sans doute. Mais c'était la seule chose à lesquels elle donnait de l'importance. Elle se fichait de ses robes, de ses colliers. Les livres étaient juste tout simplement trop fragiles à ses yeux.

« Ce n'est pas pareil… » Finit-elle par dire après avoir fait une petite moue. « Il y avait mon marque-page dedans. »

Celui-là même où elle avait décoré des petits lapins blancs dessus. Mais l'ouvrage était loin à présent. Dans le meilleur des cas, dans les mains de quelqu'un et dans le pire des cas, laissé pour compte dans le jardin des Malefoy quelque part. L'astre soupira doucement. Il était de toute façon bien trop tard pour agir. Sa mère le lui confirma.

« Nous ne pouvons décemment pas revenir là-bas tout de suite. Mais peut-être l'ont-ils gardé et pourrais-tu, à la prochaine visite, leur demander ? »

L'espoir se fit de suite dans son cœur. Peut-être. Elle l'espérait vraiment. La poésie de ce recueil lui manquait déjà. Si d'autres trônaient dans la bibliothèque familiale, ils n'avaient pas ce même impact. Ces mêmes mots qui avaient touchés Astoria. Doux, puissants à la fois, il avait touché son âme astrale au plus profond. Il était bien vite devenu son ouvrage préféré. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par le perdre dans le dédale forestier des princes Malefoy. Quelle idiote faisait-elle.

« Très bien. Je vais me contenter du roman que j'ai trouvé dans mes étagères. »

La résignation de l'enfance. Un choix finalement qui n'en était plus un pour l'angelot blond. Tendrement, sa mère lui sourit. La conversation était clause. L'ouvrage était perdu et l'enfant portait déjà son attention sur autre chose. La chance de la gamine qui bientôt oubliera le précieux recueil. Alors qu'à l'autre bout de la mer, un autre s'enivre déjà des mots, de la poésie jusqu'à en tomber presque amoureux.

* * *

 **YOU COULD BREAK MY HEART IN TWO BUT WHEN IT HEALS, IT BEATS FOR YOU**

* * *

Un soupir échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille. Son regard balaya alors la salle. Elle était dénuée de présence. C'était parfait. Doucement l'étoile se glissa par l'ouverture et fit quelques pas, le parquet craquant. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle avait voulu se retrouver seule dans cette pièce. Cela lui manquait tellement. Elle posa alors ses quelques feuilles sur le côté d'une table, alors que toute son attention était attirée vers l'objet du centre de la pièce. Elle posa une main sur ce dernier. Un sourire vint se poser sur ses lèvres, quand elle sentit sous son toucher le bois vernis de l'instrument. La sensation était si plaisante. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, l'étoile prit place. A cette heure-ci, elle était presque sûre que beaucoup seraient à l'extérieur pour profiter du soleil plutôt que dans les couloirs, à peut-être l'entendre. C'était parfait.

Comme une habitude qu'elle s'appropriait à nouveau, ses doigts prirent place sur les touches. Elle savoura ce moment quelques secondes à peine. Prenant une goulée d'air, ses doigts commencèrent à se mouvoir sur le clavier. Légères et solaires les notes résonnaient dans la pièce comme dans son âme. L'astre rayonnait à travers sa mélode. Le piano avait toujours été son objet de prédilection, comme une projection d'elle-même si poétique et lyrique. Elle aimait ces moments où simplement la musique emplissait la pièce. Elle se laissait pénétrer par elle toute entière. Seule la partition imaginaire occupait son esprit, enchaînant alors les accords. Ses doigts étaient pleins de grâce et bougeaient avec délice se rappelant avec bonheur les notes suivantes.

Pourtant, ces moments étaient si rares à présent. L'école n'était pas réputée pour être celle qui occupait tout son temps à favoriser les artistes et la musique. C'était bien connu. Les cours étaient loin des partitions et des instruments. Astoria n'avait droit qu'à de petites séances toutes les semaines à la sauvette quand enfin elle avait du temps libre. Cette année était sans doute la plus chargée, tant physiquement qu'en émotions. Bientôt, ils seraient tous délivrés de cette cage, savourant pleinement leur été. A moins qu'une autre peut être plus grande viendrait s'ajouter à celle-ci l'année suivante ?

Un léger soupir à peine perceptible à travers la symphonie franchit ses lèvres. L'étoile était totalement absorbée parce qu'elle faisait. Plus rien ne comptait. Le monde se soustrayait à la beauté de l'art. Sa bulle grandissait à mesure que les notes résonner dans l'air. Néanmoins, un bruit sourd vint rompre. La porte. Astoria faillit presque sursauter en l'entendant. Ses mains délicates tombant sur le clavier, les ténèbres s'abattant musicalement sur la pièce.

« Excusez-moi je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. »

Le jeune homme semblait réellement désolé. Astoria ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Se retrouver en face du prince de Serpentard avait peut-être le don de rendre muette l'astre. Pas qu'elle faisait partie de sa cour. Loin d'elle, cette idée. Mais la timidité devant la grandeur du statut, mais sans doute pas de l'homme. Les mots ne lui vinrent pas en mémoire. Ses mains simplement trônant sur les touches elles aussi à présent silencieuses.

« Reprenez, c'était vraiment beau. »

Son regard était calme. Loin de l'image du prince et de sa cour gravitante. L'astre finit alors par à nouveau ouvrir la bouche, baissant alors la tête sur ses touches noires et blanches.

« C'est une musique de chez moi. En Cornouailles. Je la jouais souvent avec ma famille. »

Elle sait qu'elle devrait relever ses yeux. Affronté son regard de fer. Après tout, il ne devait pas être si différent que l'enfant qu'elle avait connu. Celui-là même qui se moquait de ses airs rêveurs et ses accents aigus de petite fille lors des rares visites de ses parents au manoir Malefoy. Peut-être devait-elle lui montrer la jeune femme qu'elle était à présent. Ne plus courber l'échine, faire un bras à sa timidité parfois bien trop handicapante. Un gros doigt d'honneur bien placé lui avait recommandé son ami Orion lorsqu'il lui conseillait d'arrêter de baisser la tête à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait exister. Elle devait arrêter de vouloir disparaître. De devenir simplement une étoile parmi les autres étoiles. A peine plus brillante, à peine plus attirante. Son attitude devait refléter son je-m'en-foutisme. Il le lui avait clamé haut et fort. Mais Astoria, douce Astoria n'était pas de ce bord-là. Si fragile et cassante. Néanmoins, elle finit par relever ses saphirs. Affrontant le regard du jeune homme.

« Elle me rappelle des bons moments je suppose. »

Les mots coulaient bien plus vite que son esprit ne s'y accommodaient. C'était si simple de parler de chez elle. Tous les souvenirs heureux qu'elle garde en mémoire quand parfois, l'absence était bien trop présente. Poudlard semblait si loin de son pays et de ses proches. Malgré la présence de sa sœur dans le même institut. Histoire compliquée de famille.

« Loin de cette académie et des rustres qui s'y trouvent c'est ça ? »

Les joues de l'étoile prirent une couleur rosie.

« Non ! Tu… » Tenta-t-elle de se défendre, la voix montant bien trop dans les aigus.

Elle posa une main sur sa joue, réfléchissant tandis que son myocarde commençait doucement à s'accélérer à mesure que le prince s'approchait d'elle.

« Enfin je veux dire, vous. Ce n'est pas ça. Être loin de chez moi est parfois compliqué. Les paysages me manquent. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le climat est si différent ici. Les gens sont si différents aussi… »

Elle ne saurait l'expliquer mais tout avait une autre saveur ici. Une de celles qui reste avec un goût amer en bouche. Mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle savait la chance qu'elle avait dans son statut, dans toute sa vie. Elle n'avait pas droit à se plaindre. Mais parfois la nostalgie prenait bien trop de place dans le cœur de la sylphide, cherchant le bonheur passé familial.

« Désolée. J'ai tendance à parfois trop parler quand ça touche la Cornouailles. »

Elle haussa doucement les épaules alors que le prince des Serpents s'accoudait doucement au piano, presque pensif.

« Mal du pays, peut-être. On connait tous, ça. Enfin peut-être pas après cinq ans d'études, mais chacun son rythme je suppose. »

Le ton n'était pas moqueur à proprement parler mais simplement taquin. Sans réellement réfléchir, Astoria donna un léger coup dans le bras de son homologue.

« Eh ! »

L'héritier des Malefoy ne releva pas, se préférant alors rire. L'étoile choisit elle d'arborer une petite moue boudeuse. Peut-être que l'habitude de leur enfance revenait à la charge malgré des années d'éloignement. Néanmoins, le couronné finit par tendre la main à la jeune fille.

« Drago, Drago Malefoy. »

Elle pencha un instant la tête sur le côté, presque pensive.

« Je sais. »

Il afficha une moue surprise. Elle haussa à nouveau les épaules. Etait-il vraiment inconnu à toutes les attentions que l'école entière lui offrait ? Il ne pouvait ne pas être au courant de sa propre notoriété. Aussi méprisée pouvait-elle être de certains élèves de l'école.

« Tout le monde vous connait. Mais, je suis Astoria. »

Sa main frêle vint alors finalement se planter dans celle du blond, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Tentant d'ignorer son propre palpitant qui finirait bientôt par sortir de sa propre poitrine à chacun des regards du prince.

* * *

 **YOU TAUGHT ME THE COURAGE OF STARS BEFORE YOU LEFT**

* * *

Le vent soulève de temps en temps les pans de sa robe. Elle n'y fait même plus attention. Son regard est tourné vers l'horizon. Elle est un peu comme tous ces tableaux de contemplation. Une fille sur la balustrade d'un balcon à regarder devant elle. Non, les étoiles. Ces magnifiques astres si loin et pourtant si proches. Ce n'est pas le futur qu'elle contemple. Il est bien trop loin pour elle. Inaccessible. Elle a déjà bien trop affaire avec son présent. Elle se dépatouille comme elle peut. Tout va bien. Respire un peu. Gonfle tes poumons de l'air du soir. Respire la poussière des étoiles. Ça devient dur. Plus ça avance. Plus ça bloque dans son esprit. Elle ne dit rien. Elle laisse les étoiles parler à sa place. Elle n'a jamais rien elle, Astoria. Elle préfère observer. Mais c'est sans doute ça qui est le plus dur. Juste regarder.

Elle ne savait depuis combien de temps les heures s'étaient écoulés depuis son arrivée ici. Peut-être une. Peut-être deux. Qui sait réellement ? Le temps était finalement presque suspendu devant ses yeux. Elle avait juste eu besoin de quelque chose. D'air sans doute. Alors, elle avait pris simplement les pans de sa robe et s'était enfuie. Juste comme ça. Un besoin d'air. De liberté. Elle étouffait là-haut. Ou plutôt en bas. Elle est mieux ici, dans la tour d'Astronomie. Contemplant l'immensité du monde magique et ses merveilles nocturnes. Elle n'aimait que trop cet endroit, où elle pouvait se perdre sans trop être dérangée. Son échappatoire. Elle avait même pris le temps d'envoyer balader ses chaussures par terre. Un peu plus loin. Elles lui enserraient trop la cheville. La sensation de sa peau à même le sol était presque plaisante. La rugosité du sol glisse sous sa peau. Elle est tellement ailleurs qu'elle ne l'entend pas venir. Ses pas à peine esquissés. Elle s'occupe plutôt à jouer avec les pans de sa robe.

« Je savais que tu serais là. »

Elle tourne la tête. Un faible sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Evidemment que c'est lui. Tendre Drago.

« Tu finis par me connaître. »

Elle dit simplement. C'est vrai. Il la connaissait aussi bien qu'elle le connaissait. Peut-être même la connaissait-il plus qu'elle-même ne se connaissait. Une sensation étrange. Elle finit par tendre une main vers lui. Il la prend. Elle enroule automatiquement ses yeux autour des siens. Elle avait besoin de sentir sa peau contre la sienne. De sentir sa chaleur. Sans doute qu'il le comprit aussitôt. Parce que bientôt des bras vinrent s'enrouler autour d'elle. Doucement. Tendrement. Comme un étau protecteur. Comme une étreinte contre l'éternité. Elle s'y laisse un peu aller, l'étoile. Elle aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête. Juste ce soir-ci. Qu'ils soient ensemble pour l'éternité. Rien que tous les deux. C'est sans doute ça qui lui faisait si peur au final. L'après. Le futur. Il semble si incertain. Si flou. Elle a toujours essayé de le décortiquer. De l'analyser sous toutes ses coutures. Mais ce soir elle ne voit rien. Elle est aveugle de l'avenir. Et ça la rend presque folle. Parce qu'elle aurait aimé y voir quelque chose. Vraiment. Les belles promesses ne valaient rien contre l'emprise du temps. Elle le savait. Il le savait aussi. Elle finit par laisser tomber. Elle préfère se complaire dans son étreinte. Encore un peu. Sa tête repose contre son torse. Ils se bercent presque au son du vent.

« Tu crois qu'on oubliera ? Tout ça. »

Il sait de quoi elle parlait. Sa peur de l'avenir, elle ne date pas d'hier. Il doit peut être l'avoir aussi cette paralysie. Comme une ombre au-dessus d'eux. Une épée de Damoclès prête à tomber à n'importe quel moment. Elle la sent cette lame contre la peau fragile de son cou. Elle pourrait l'égorger maintenant et tout de suite. Mais elle ne fait que la maintenir sous son joug. Un étranglement à longue durée.

« Impossible. C'est gravé là. »

Il pointa alors la tête blonde de l'ange. Il avait raison. Ces moments elle les graverait ici et à jamais. Même après des années; elle saurait qu'ils seront là. Elle saura que même si ses bras seront dans d'autres, elle aura encore la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne. Dans sa mémoire. Après tout ils le savaient tous les deux. Cela ne va pas durer. Pas comme ils l'auraient voulu. C'est un Malefoy. Tout est dans son nom.

 _Roméo pourquoi es-tu Roméo ? Renie ton père et abdique ton nom; ou, si tu ne le veux pas, jure de m'aimer, et je ne serai plus une Capulet. Ton nom est mon ennemi. Tu n'es pas un Montague, tu es toi-même. Qu'est-ce qu'un Montague ? Ce n'est ni une main, ni un pied, ni un bras, si un visage, ni rien qui fasse partie d'un homme... Oh ! Sois quelque autre nom! Qu'y a-t-il dans un nom ? Ce que nous appelons une rose embaumerait autant sous un autre nom. Ainsi, quand Roméo ne s'appellerait plus Roméo, il conserverait encore les chères perfections qu'il possède... Roméo, renonce à ton nom; et, à la place de ce nom qui ne fait pas partie de toi, prends-moi tout entière._

Un nom qui impliquait des devoirs. Des valeurs. Celles-là même qui les sépareraient sans doute pour toujours. C'est ce qui était en train d'arriver. Il devait partir. La guerre. Fatalité. Loin d'elle, loin de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu connaître. En fait. Ils étaient une mauvaise tragédie. De celles qui soulèvent le cœur. De celles qui font presque vomir. Pourtant elle ne dit rien. Elle acceptait son rôle. Celle de la pauvre Juliette. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter. Sa frêle âme n'était pas assez forte, ses devoirs l'écrasaient bien trop. Et lui non plus. Même s'ils n'en parlaient pas. Ils savaient que ça resterait comme ça. Les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient. Même une étoile ne peut briller constamment, elle finit par mourir indéniablement. Elle finit par soupirer. Elle aimerait juste qu'ils ne finissent pas comme ce Roméo et cette Juliette. Sacrifiés sur l'autel.

* * *

 **DON'T BECOME A GHOST WITHOUT NO COLOUR**

* * *

Ses ongles continuèrent à taper contre le marbre de la table, comme une funeste litanie résonnant dans la pièce.

« Astoria, arrête. Tu vas finir par nous rendre chèvre. »

Les paroles d'Orion sortent la jeune femme de sa torpeur. Il avait raison. Pourtant, c'était bien plus fort qu'elle. L'attente était interminable. Son cœur allait finir par exploser dans sa poitrine. Plus le moment approchait, plus elle se sentait défaillir. Bientôt, son univers ne serait plus le même. L'étoile quitterait sa galaxie pour une autre. On la disait plus brillante, plus majestueuse. Elle, elle ne ressentait que le manque de celle de sa naissance. Cela semblait si loin à présent. Une éternité.

« Désolée. Je suis simplement nerveuse. »

Sa main retomba alors inerte sur la table. Pourtant, elle sentait son corps trembler. De simples spasmes qu'elle avait peine à maîtriser. Son esprit était bien trop préoccupé. L'étoile appréhendait le moment. Avait-il changé ? Etait-il l'homme qu'elle avait laissé avant la guerre ? Son esprit vagabondait bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Ses pensées se faisaient si noires, presque trop pour son âme si pure. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe, qu'elle oublie le temps de quelques instants encore. Peut-être le temps s'arrêterait finalement. Il suspendrait son vol, l'empêchant de voir sa vie s'écrouler. Doucement, elle sentit alors une main contre la sienne.

« Ça va aller. »

Sa voix avait toujours ce don. Celui si particulier d'apaisement, de douceur. Ce qui contrastait assez avec la carrure du gaillard qu'Orion était. La main de velours dans le gant de fer. Astoria aimait assez cette expression pour son serviteur. Non, son ami plutôt. Elle détestait ces étiquettes. Ces noms potaches qui instauraient une hiérarchie trop précaire et bancale à ses yeux.

« Respire un peu. »

Elle prit une inspiration. Pourtant cette dernière bouffée se coince dans sa gorge. Elle étouffe. Depuis combien de temps était-il parti ? Peut-être quelques minutes à peine. Pourtant, une éternité semblait s'être écoulée depuis. S'il pouvait, son cœur sauterait de sa poitrine pour atterrir sur le sol froid mais immaculé du palais. Son regard finit par se perdre dans le vide. Seule la contemplation restait la meilleure des solutions. Elle se perdait bien vite dans les méandres de son esprit, devenant la parfaite statue de glace que les autres attendaient d'elle. L'ornement. La belle plante que l'on finit par montrer pour sa beauté et non ses qualités. Un rôle qui lui était prédestiné depuis des mois. Sa famille, ou du moins ses parents, avait veillé à cela. Ne l'avaient-ils pas préparée à affronter cette situation ? Cette union avait été discutée pendant des mois. L'astre n'avait entendu que des mots. Aucune présence de sa part. Aucun signe de sa part. Au grand regret de l'étoile. Tout ne se passait pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité. Il n'était pas revenu vers elle après la guerre. Il avait laissé les grandes personnes débattre. N'avait-elle donc pas compté à ce point pour lui ? Son rôle ne se résumerait donc alors à n'être qu'une épouse potache à son bras.

Pourtant, Astoria n'était plus la jeune fille qu'elle avait été. Insouciante, riante et lunaire. Elle devait se métamorphoser. Muer en une autre créature bien trop inconnue et de ce fait effrayante. Son cœur tambourinait encore d'effroi. L'avenir inconnu la paralysait, l'enveloppait dans un univers glacial. Où était donc sa chère demeure ? Ou était donc passé les couloirs si chaleureux de son enfance ou encore sa chambre rosée et ses carnets à griffonner ? Ils étaient restés en Cornouailles. Laissés à des millions de kilomètres, où la gamine était devenue à présent une étrangère. Inconnue à elle-même, l'étoile voyait son éclat faiblir. Ou bien se transformer.

Presque distraite, sa main attrapa l'étoffe de sa robe. Rugueux et lourd, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ces accoutrements. Néanmoins, on l'avait au moins laissé choisir sa couleur. Blanche. Comme ses fleurs préférés, les lys blancs. Mais c'est à peine si elle pouvait respirer. Sa taille était enserrée dans son corsage. Elle qui avait l'habitude des volants et des mousselines, son corps ne se trouvait pas à sa place. Elle n'était à présent qu'une poupée qu'on maniait à sa convenance, la maniant pour la faire rentrer dans des moules. Mais l'étoile étouffe dans ces habitacles. Elle sent ses entrailles se contracter, son cœur se frigorifier. Elle lutte contre tout ça. En vain. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Alors, elle essaye de respirer. De faire entrer cette bouffée d'air frais dont elle a besoin. Mais même l'oxygène semble n'avoir plus la même senteur pour la princesse sylphide. Néanmoins, un bruit à l'autre bout de la pièce vint la tirer de ses pensées. En effet, la porte de l'appartement où on l'avait précédemment installée à son arrivée venait de s'ouvrir. Un jeune homme se présenta à eux. Un serviteur à peine plus âgé qu'elle. Un autre enserré dans sa fonction, pliant sous le poids des responsabilités.

« Monsieur Malefoy vous prie de l'excuser, mais il ne peut vous recevoir maintenant. »

Etait-ce une plaisanterie ? Le palpitant s'arrête dans sa poitrine. Astoria ouvre la bouche une seconde. Peut-être deux. Avant de finalement la refermer. Elle avait attendu en vain. Voilà à présent, sa vie. Arrivée dans un manoir qu'elle connaissait que dans ses souvenirs d'enfant, fiancé à un fantôme qui refusait jusqu'à sa présence même ? Quel chemin avait-elle donc pris. Instinctivement, elle baissa la tête, ses cheveux argentés tombant presque sur son visage. Le serviteur parut gêné, ne sachant que dire. Prise soudainement d'une témérité nouvelle, Astoria se leva, sa robe formant une auréole autour d'elle.

« Très bien. Dites-lui alors, lorsqu'il voudra me recevoir, que je serais dehors. Il faut… Il faut simplement que j'aille au jardin. »

Ce furent simplement ses mots. Néanmoins, elle commença à faire quelques pas vers l'extérieur de la pièce, ne pouvant rester une seconde de plus dans ce palais.

« Ma'am... Vous ne pouvez … »

Elle ignora alors les plaintes de l'homme. Peut-être avait-il reçu d'autres ordres. Comme surveiller l'étoile. Comme s'assurer que l'astre ne quitte jamais sa cage dorée. Mais ce n'était plus vivable pour elle. Si l'héritier n'avait de temps pour elle, elle pouvait au moins quitter ses propres appartements pour respirer enfin. Elle avait besoin d'air. Littéralement. Il fallait qu'elle sorte. Tout l'encerclait. L'emprisonnait. Ce fut la goutte qui finit déborder l'océan. La minuscule brise qui aida la tornade à s'abattre. Les couloirs se succédant, elle en eut presque la tête qui tourne. Elle ignora encore les paroles lointaines du pauvre serviteur. Tout ce qu'elle recherchait n'était qu'une fenêtre, quelque chose qui l'empêcherait de totalement agoniser. Elle se souvenait d'un chemin vers le jardin. Elle l'avait maintes et maintes fois emprunté dans son enfance lors de ses rares visites au manoir. Pourtant, sa mémoire devait lui faire défaut. Et l'étoile bientôt se perdit.

Ses pas ralentirent d'eux-mêmes. Elle regarda aux alentours, faisant voleter autour d'elle ses cheveux lunaires à peine tressés. Tout lui rappelait son enfance, mais d'un autre côté, l'exubérance contrastait tellement avec la douceur de ses souvenirs. La rusticité de la Cornouailles lui manquait déjà. Où étaient donc les murs froids de pierre et les pavés rugueux de son palais natal ? Ici, les tableaux ancestraux semblaient rivaliser avec les tentures dorées et les ornements bien que trop nombreux sur les meubles immaculés. Si elle le voulait, Astoria aurait presque pu voir son reflet se réfléchir sur le sol.

Elle ne savait même plus où elle se trouvait. Elle avait tellement tourné dans ce lieu, parfois laissant les serviteurs du palais stupéfaits, qu'elle en avait perdu son orientation. Elle finit par poser ses mains sur ses hanches, prenant une grande inspiration et fermant les yeux. L'étoile commençait seulement à laisser aller. Parce qu'il ne restait plus que ça à faire. Suivre le mouvement sans émettre un son, devenir cette poupée parfaitement docile que l'on attendait d'elle. Astoria n'était pas naïve. Elle savait à présent qu'elle devrait laisser une partie d'elle-même en Cornouailles. L'étiquette et le manoir l'écraseraient bien trop assez vite. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait hurlé. Expulser ce trop-plein qu'elle gardait à présent depuis des mois. Pourtant, sa gorge était bien trop sèche. Rien ne pouvait sortir. Son corps ne répondait déjà plus à ses propres sentiments. Il se conditionnait déjà à ce qu'elle serait. A cet astre si droit, presque blanchâtre, et si silencieux qu'aucune tempête ne pourrait ébranler. La princesse du prince des serpents. L'épouse parfaite qu'on attendait. Cette pâle copie d'elle-même en somme.

* * *

 **CAUSE YOU'RE THE BEST PAINT LIFE EVER MADE**

* * *

L'héritier Malefoy ne pouvait la recevoir. Ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas la recevoir. Où était l'homme qu'elle avait connu ? La guerre l'avait-il autant changé, le changeant en cœur de pierre, parfaite image qu'il donnait aux autres ? C'est ainsi que serait sa vie à présent. Loin des siens, dans un univers où elle peine à faire sa place, à respirer même. Ses mains s'agrippèrent au propre tissu de sa robe. L'enfer semblait être tombé sur terre. Les quelques serviteurs qui passaient par là la regardèrent, de ce regard de pitié et si curieux à la fois. Peut-être était-ce eux les chanceux ? Peut-être ne comprenaient-ils pas comment un beau château pouvait se révéler être une véritable cage dorée ? L'étoile les ignorait. Pas d'animosité. Simplement voulait-elle faire abstraction du monde qui l'entourait. Juste pour quelques minutes encore. Ils semblèrent le comprendre car très vite, ils l'abandonnèrent pour leurs tâches quotidiennes.

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres quand enfin, l'air commença à entrer à nouveau. Sa poitrine se soulevait, moins douloureuse. Fébrile, elle remit une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle l'entendit. Ce long et doux cri d'agonie. Des pleurs déchirants. Ceux d'un homme à l'agonie. Juste là, à travers la porte devant laquelle elle se tenait. Son cœur rata presque un battement. Hésitante, elle ne devrait peut-être pas. Pourtant, l'instinct stellaire la pousse. C'est presque sans bruit qu'elle cliche la poignée dorée. Elle aurait peut-être du écouter le serviteur et ne pas bouger de ses appartements. Peut-être aurait-elle du écouter les conseils de ses parents et ne pas contredire ce qu'on pourrait lui dire à Volastar. Mais Astoria n'était pas comme ça, l'astre lunaire avait cette innocence des enfants. Celle si pure qui pousse à aller trop loin.

Les lèvres pincées, la porte s'ouvrit devant elle. La pièce qu'elle découvrit semblait si sombre malgré le foyer qu'elle voyait brûler dans la cheminée. Elle ne le vit pas aux premiers abords. Le salon était à l'image des autres pièces et couloirs : luxueux et presque trop froid. Mais, les sanglots ne se tarissaient pas et le cœur de l'étoile se fendit un peu plus. Astoria avait toujours eu cette empathie. Cette souffrance des autres qu'elle ne supportait pas.

Elle fit quelques pas. C'est là qu'elle vit cette forme au sol. Diminuée et fragile. Sj chétive. Le prince des cieux n'était plus. Que faire ? Reculer et donner l'intimité qu'elle devait respecter à cause de quelques étiquettes? Ou devait-elle écouter ce cœur meurtri pour se précipiter et l'aider ? Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à la jeune femme pour prendre sa décision. Peut-être l'avait-elle déjà prise quand elle ouvrit la porte ? C'était fort possible. Alors, avec sa grâce naturelle, ses pas silencieux l'amenèrent vers la silhouette de l'homme qu'elle devrait épouser. Doucement, elle s'accroupit et posa une main sur son épaule. Astoria sentit un tressautement de la part de l'homme. A peine perceptible. Son prince des serpents. L'homme qu'elle allait épouser. Pourtant, la silhouette qu'elle finit par tendrement amener vers elle pour l'enlacer et tentait d'éponger sa peine, n'était plus un homme. Il était bien loin de l'image qu'elle s'était forgée dans ses souvenirs. Si fort. Si protecteur. Ses parents l'avaient galvanisée de clichés de bravoure et de puissance. Mais ne restait-il que l'enfant malheureux, l'orphelin de père, qu'elle berçait dans ses bras.

« Chut… je suis là, je suis là. »

Et la gamine devient la mère. Le temps d'un instant, elle berce son prince comme son enfant. Elle veut panser ses plaies et alléger la croix qu'il porte sur ses épaules, bien trop lourde, bien trop écrasante.

« Tout va bien se passer, je vous le promets. »

Et les mots se déversent comme de la pluie. Ils lui viennent par gouttes. Son ton est doux, maternel. Tout est si différent. Bien loin de l'idée qu'elle s'était faire pendant des mois. Le roc commençait à s'effriter dans son esprit. Pire encore, il tombait en lambeaux à ses pieds. Elle était impuissante face à cette pluie de météorites si violente. Elle tentait de le protéger contre ça, d'être la douceur qui apaiserait son cœur. Elle prendrait cette souffrance si elle pouvait. A cet instant, seul l'enfant pleurant dans ses bras avait de l'importance. Au final, les deux constellations avaient fini par collisionner. Les différences n'étaient qu'illusoires. L'homme si fort révélait les mêmes blessures, les mêmes fragilités que l'étoile. Le silence n'était pas gênant. Mais presque réparateur.

Astoria porta son regard vers le ciel. Le tableau au-dessus du foyer les observait. Les figures éternelles les couvaient du regard, témoins d'un passé révolu. Ils étaient le point d'ancrage de la souffrance, la preuve de souvenirs qui à présent font mal. La chute d'un père et l'explosion d'une famille. Et voilà le fils qui ploie sous le poids de tout ça. Seule, l'étoile est là, ne bougeant presque pas et lui procurant des mots doux à l'oreille. Peut-être pas ceux appropriés d'une future fiancée, à peine plus connue que des lointains souvenirs. Mais plutôt ceux d'une future femme aimante et maternelle. Contre son cœur, l'héritier se laissait aller. Astoria sentit le tissu blanc de sa robe se tacher de larmes. Qu'importe. Car bientôt, les larmes s'apaisent et l'agonie semble moins douloureuse à porter. Peut-être parce que l'étoile n'a pas supporté tout ça et décida d'en prendre un peu. Les futurs époux deviennent silencieusement indispensables l'un à l'autre. Tel un tableau de Julianna Pasadena, la sylphide réconforte son presque amant.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée pour votre père. »

Elle l'était. Les mots coulaient presque de source à présent. Peut-être allait-elle trop loin. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas acquis ce droit finalement. Draco l'arrêterait surement bien avant qu'elle n'ait franchi les limites.

« Mais il n'aurait pas souhaité, vous voir ainsi. Il aurait souhaité vous voir l'homme qu'il avait éduqué. Il vous aimait et voudrait que vous soyez fort. Aussi fort qu'un roc contre la douleur. Pour vous. Pour votre famille. »

L'homme qu'elle avait connu, un jour, en somme. Pourtant à ses mots, elle sentit dans son étreinte, les muscles du prince se détendre doucement. Alors qu'elle même rejoignait sa peine, sentant sur ses joues des larmes silencieuses. A quelques mètres seulement d'eux, trône un recueil sur une petite table en marbre. Celui-là même qui des années auparavant fut oublié par un angelot blond. Celui-là même qu'un autre au sourire des cieux reprit et finit par en connaître chaque mot, chaque poésie. Les liant déjà presque malgré eux.

* * *

 **JUST HAVE TO MOVE THE BATS OUT OF YOUR HEAD**

* * *

L'étoile ne sait pas tellement comment c'est arrivé. Oh que non. C'est juste ... Arrivé. Sans doute la situation. Une soirée de trop à le veiller. L'astre maternel toujours présente. Mais voilà. Sa peau frisonne à chacun de ses frôlements. Elle vibrerait presque. C'est presque irréel. Elle. Lui. C'est comme dans un songe onirique. Une possibilité non envisagée. La sylphide ne l'aurait pas cru. Pas même quand ce soir, elle céda la première à la tentation. Un appel de ses lèvres bien trop fort pour l'enfant des astres. Mais en voyant son regard, elle avait compris. Elle avait déjà vu ce regard. Dans la glace sur son propre visage. Un regard fatigué. Las. Malmené par la vie mais toujours survivant. Elle ne le connaissait que trop bien ce regard. Alors elle a fini par le laisser lui prendre la main.

Alors qu'elle s'enfuyait, elle l'a laissé doucement la retourner vers lui pour finir par l'enlacer. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment elle acceptait bien plus. Qui sait ? Elle-même ne savait plus trop. Elle ne réfléchit plus. Elle ne peut pas. Parce qu'elle le voit arriver le moment. Encore un autre. Son regard se pose sur elle. Il est différent. Plus déterminé. Plus... Désireux ? Sans doute. Et c'est là. Ses lèvres capturent les siennes. Sans crier gare. Sans lui demander. Elle ne le repousse pas. Elle n'a déjà pas repoussé sa main sur son bras. Elle la frôlait. Lui procurer des frissons. Mais son baiser... C'est autre chose. Une explosion. Un feu d'artifice. Une supernova dans son propre crâne. Les romans ne mentent pas. Parfois embrasser quelqu'un peut être comparé à la collision de deux comètes. Si belles et si majestueuses étaient-elles. Elle le visualise très bien dans sa tête. Tellement qu'elle s'y abandonne. Elle ferme les yeux. L'étoile finit par perdre pied complètement, baissant sa garde. Elle ne sait à quel moment la situation avait échappé aux deux astres. Sans doute quand elle a posé ses iris sur ses lèvres. Si proches et si tentantes.

 _« "Couchez-vous !" cria l'aide de camp en se jetant à terre. Le prince André, debout, hésitait. La grenade fumante tournait comme une toupie entre lui et l'aide de camp, à la limite de la prairie et du champ, près d'une touffe d'armoise. "Est-ce vraiment la mort ? " se dit le prince André en considérant d'un regard neuf, envieux, l'herbe, l'armoise et le filet de fumée qui s'élevait de la balle noire tourbillonnante. "Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas mourir, j'aime la vie, j'aime cette herbe, cette terre et l'air..." »_

 _Les mots résonnaient presque dans la grande pièce. Elle ne savait depuis combien de temps, elle se tenait assise, l'ouvrage dans les mains. Peu importait. L'étoile suivait avec précision les lignes qui se succédaient. L'histoire défilait presque devant ses yeux, devenant alors véritable peinture. De temps en temps, elle levait les yeux de son livre pour le regarder. Il semblait si calme, si innocent dans ses grands draps. La fièvre n'était pas encore tombée. L'astre stellaire s'évertuait alors à éponger quelques fois le front perlé de son amant. Avant de reprendre doucement sa lecture, la voix emplissant la pièce d'une douceur maternelle. Elle avait même jusqu'à congédier le personnel qui s'occupait de son prince. Elle était tout à fait capable de veiller sur lui. Elle connaissait son rôle et l'embrasser avec joie. Pourtant, l'inquiétude se peignait sur les traits de l'astre. Elle savait ô combien ce virus pouvait être mortel. Il fallait que Drago survive. Il fallait qu'il combatte cette maudite fièvre et revienne à elle. C'était ce qu'elle avait vu dans les étoiles. Il n'avait pas le droit de succomber. Ce n'était pas la destinée de l'héritier.. Ainsi, les lectures étaient la seule chose qui l'éloignait légèrement de l'inquiétude grandissante pour son fiancé. Les heures passaient sans que cela ne la dérange, assise auprès de son promis. Pourtant, quand sa gorge vint à manquer de salive à force de lire à voix haute, elle entendit un mouvement. Son prince se réveillait. Il semble agité. Peut-être perdu. L'étoile posa son ouvrage sur la table de nuit avant de s'approcher doucement. Elle posa délicatement la serviette mouillée sur son front, tentant à nouveau de faire baisser la chaleur de son corps. Astoria sentit néanmoins sa résistance. Si la maladie l'avait bien affaibli, il semblait pris d'une nouvelle vigueur. L'astre tenta de le maintenir dans ses draps._

 _« Non, non, Drago, tu dois encore rester au lit. »_

 _Son ton était catégorique. Presque un ordre à son prince des serpents._

 _« Ta fièvre n'est pas encore tombée. Il faut que tu te reposes, pour être pleinement guéri. »_

 _Elle ne voulait le voir s'écrouler sur le sol à peine avait-il fait deux pas hors du lit. Ce qui était fort probable vu dans l'état de fatigue et de lassitude il avait été ces dernières semaines à cause de la maladie. Elle-même n'avait pas été très fière lorsqu'elle s'était relevée du virus. Un faon qui venait à peine de naître, ses jambes en véritable coton._

 _« Veux-tu que je continue ma lecture ? » Tenta-t-elle pour apaiser le cœur agité d'Andreï._

 _A ces mots, ses azurs métalliques croisèrent ses saphirs. Pour qu'il finisse finalement par secouer la tête. Le délire de ces derniers jours semblait s'être dissipé. Astoria ne comptait plus les paroles qu'il avait prononcées et qui pourtant n'avaient ni queue ni tête._

 _« Non, pas que je n'aime pas t'entendre pendant des heures, je veux me lever. Je vais bien. »_

 _Il se voulait convaincant. Pour que la femme-mère cède à cette requête capricieuse. L'étoile, elle hésitait. Le mal semblait encore si présent chez lui. L'erreur ne devait pas être commise. Elle ne dit rien. Pesant le pour et le contre._

 _« Laisse-moi donc me lever enfin. Je ne suis plus malade. » Répéta-t-il._

 _Il la réconfortait. Pour éviter qu'encore l'inquiétude ne creuse ses traits. L'étoile hésite encore un peu. Avant que ses mains qui venaient de tenter de le maintenir dans son lit, finir par se desserrer. L'astre céda. Pourtant, elle fut plus qu'attentive quand son prince voulut poser pieds à terre, l'épiderme enfin sur la pierre froide du palais. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui. Peau contre peau, ses iris scrutant le moindre de ses mouvements avant qu'enfin ils ne se relèvent. Rencontrant alors les siens. Si captivant et fascinant à la fois. La chaleur qui émanait de son corps lui montrait qu'elle avait raison. La fièvre n'était pas encore tombée. L'entêtement du prince était peut-être ce qui le tenait debout. Et peut-être le bras de la jeune femme. Elle ne sait combien de temps, elle observa le ciel dans ses yeux. Une seconde. Peut-être dix. Son coeur se contracta de lui-même, jouant mélodie qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, ses lèvres attrapent les siennes. Et le palpitant explosa. Répandant une poussière d'étoile dans sa tête. Mais bientôt, la conscience réapparaît. Elle la tire. Loin de lui et de ses lèvres. Prenant conscience de son propre geste._

 _« Je… Je suis désolée. »_

 _Ne sachant gérer comment une situation comme celle-ci, Astoria finit par se retourner. Dos à lui, elle essayait de reprendre consistance, les joues rosies. Elle n'était pas faite pour ce genre de choses. Beaucoup trop nouvelles. Elle enfouit alors son visage dans ses mains._

 _« Ne le sois pas. »_

 _Et une main vint délicatement se poser sur son bras._

L'ingénue a fini par céder à la tentation céleste. Ça la fait presque sourire contre ses lèvres. L'étoile devient alors lumineuse et rayonnante. Dans ses bras, tout semble à présent plus beau. Plus facile peut-être. Un abandon qu'une heure plus tôt, elle n'aurait pas compris. Sans doute l'adrénaline du moment. Sa tête dans les nuages le lui témoignait assez. Mais elle s'en fichait. Ce soir était différent. Ils étaient différents. Astoria avait fini par le comprendre. Sans doute l'avait-elle compris la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Qui sait ? Ses pensées étaient bien trop embrouillées pour réellement penser. Elle finit par mettre ses mains sur son visage. Elle se laisse aller à cette étreinte. Ce n'était plus lui. Drago. Prince des serpents. Ou elle. Astoria. Ange des étoiles. Mais simplement leurs désirs unis. Leur besoin respectif d'affection. Est-ce réellement de l'amour ? C'est à se demander. Peut-être qu'ils se comblaient simplement. Peut-être que vous recherchez simplement de l'amour à votre manière. Lui, le prince céleste inaccessible, et elle, la fragile sylphide. Un bon titre pour un de ses romans fétiches. Mais tellement cliché.

Elle se contente de ça. Alors quoi ? Et demain ? Elle n'y pense pas. C'est trop loin. A des années lumières. Elle vit l'instant présent, l'étoile. Elle ne pense pas à demain et à ses conséquences. Elle savoure simplement. Elle peine à respirer contre ses lèvres. Néanmoins, l'astre n'a pas envie de se détacher. Parce que ça sera sans doute pour toujours. Alors elle s'accroche à sa chemise. Immaculée. Ses mains se baladent. Sur son corps. Dans ses cheveux lunaires. Sa respiration se bloque presque. Son myocarde s'arrête. Quelques secondes. Avant de repartir. Beaucoup trop vite. Elle a l'impression qu'il sort de sa poitrine. Ça lui ferait presque mal de le sentir battre si fort. Mais ça la rend si vivante. Si stellaire. Ses lèvres sont encore contre les siennes. Elles se frôlent.

« Je ne sais même pas si… »

Mais il ne la laisse pas finir. Ses lèvres capturent à nouveau les siennes. Elle n'est plus elle. Ou du moins elle n'arrive plus à l'être. Sans doute la passion de l'instant. Le désir presque éphémère. C'est là où ils ont dérapé. Qui aurait cru ça d'eux ? Ils ont dérogé à leurs propres rôles. Mais elle s'en fiche. Elle verrait ça demain. Ou jamais. C'est bien aussi jamais. Elle se laisse entraîner. Oui. Parce que ce soir ils vont franchir la barre de l'interdit. Pas si interdite. La promesse de l'anneau sur son doigt est presque apaisante à présent. Le paroxysme de leur relation. Cela aurait pu lui donner le vertige. Elle l'a eu. L'espace de quelques secondes. Mais elle a accueilli ce moment avec assurance. La situation sans doute. Ou c'est peut-être lui. Une chance, peut-être, de se sentir aimée. Comme elle aurait voulu l'être depuis toujours. Elle se laisse aller. Juste pour un moment. Et ça lui fait tellement du bien. De ne pas penser. A demain. Aux conséquences. A tout en fait. Elle lâche prise. Elle tombe, la belle étoile. Mais elle s'en fiche.

* * *

 **YOU'RE STUCK IN MY HEAD AND I CAN'T GET YOU OUT OF IT**

* * *

La jolie Astoria tournait sa cuillère dans son thé, presque bien trop pensivement. Son regard témoignait de sa lointaine présence, hantée par ses propres pensées. Elle fait à peine attention aux dames qui lui tiennent compagnie. Ces dernières sont bien plus là par devoir que par réelles envies. Leurs sujets de conversations sont bien trop ennuyeux et soporifiques pour intéresser ne serait-ce qu'un peu l'astre lunaire. Ainsi, écoutant que d'une oreille, une des plus âgées parlaient de ses rhumatismes, Astoria part. Loin, si loin. C'est à peine si les tintements de sa cuillère dans sa tasse semblent la réveiller.

Un peu plus loin, Orion l'observe du coin de l'œil, lisant le journal du jour. Malgré son mariage, sa présence est toujours requise par la jeune femme. Sans doute parce qu'il était le seul point d'ancrage qu'elle avait, la seule proue qui l'empêchait de couler dans ce navire royal. L'étoile finit par apporter à ses lèvres le breuvage chaud. C'est à ce moment-là, qu'un des elfes de maison a voulu faire son entrée, ouvrant la porte et interrompant les conversations si peu animées des dames de compagnie. Soulagement éphémère. Il s'incline alors devant la nouvelle princesse des airs.

« Ma'am, vous venez de recevoir une lettre. »

Il lui tend alors le papier sacré. Le myocarde de la jeune femme stellaire manque presque un battement. Voilà des jours qu'elle attendait cette précieuse lettre comme le Messie. L'absence devenait bien trop peu supportable pour l'étoile. Astoria alors se saisit du Saint Graal.

« Très bien, merci Neron. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Le papier dans ses mains, contre sa peau, son cœur se contracta quelques peu. Elle aurait pu prendre n'importe quelle échappatoire plausible pour s'extirper de ces conversations si ennuyeuses des dames de compagnie. Ces dernières venaient l'observer, le silence miraculé peint sur les lèvres. A peine, Astoria lut son nom sur l'enveloppe, à peine, elle sut ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle se tourna alors vers ses invitées.

« Mes dames, veuillez m'excuser. »

Elle attendit à peine qu'elles veuillent bien s'extirper de leurs fauteuils pour lui faire sa révérence pour enfin quitter cette pièce où le temps avait tendance à s'arrêter. Orion la suivit alors sur ses pas. Elle ne releva pas. Elle n'avait pas à se cacher de lui. Parfois, il la connaissait bien mieux qu'elle se connaissait elle-même. Ses appartements étaient tout à fait silencieux quand elle y pénétra avant de fermer soigneusement la porte. Elle avait besoin de calme, de sérénité. Astoria eut aussi le réflexe d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour qu'un peu l'air frais puisse arriver jusqu'à ses poumons. Elle s'appuya alors contre l'un de ses murs, proche de l'ouverture de l'embrasure. L'étoile tourna encore et encore la lettre dans ses mains, passant même parfois ses doigts sur l'écriture. Pas de doute, la lettre venait bien de lui. Elle semblait respirer un peu. La calligraphie semblait assez sûre et peu tremblante. C'était bon signe. Des jours et des jours à s'inquiéter. Des heures à pouvoir se demander comment tout se passait. Elle tenait à présent la réponse dans ses mains. C'est presque tremblant que l'astre finit par ouvrir le papier. Faisant tout de même attention, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle la déchire. Une brise de vent vint secouer ses cheveux. Ses saphirs se portèrent alors sur les belles lettres reportées sur le papier. Concentrée, elle dévorait chaque mot, chaque syllabe.

 _Ma chère Astoria,_

 _Je pense à toi en ce jour glorieux, et en l'enfant que tu portes. J'espère, du fond de mon âme, que vous vous portez bien tous les deux. Je me détesterai si jamais malheur il vous arrivait pendant mon absence._ _Mon voyage et mon séjour se sont passés à merveille. Le contrat a été signé sans trop d'encombres._

 _Je compte les jours jusqu'à nos retrouvailles. Si tout se passe aussi bien que jusqu'à maintenant, je devrais partir dans quelques jours, le temps de régler encore quelques détails._

 _J'espère ne pas te décevoir._

 _Je serai bientôt à tes côtés._

 _Yours,_

 _Drago._

Chaque phrase était un soulagement perceptible. Drago allait bien. Son prince allait rentrer à la maison. Il lui revenait. Tout irait bien à présent. L'inquiétude enserra un peu moins son cœur même si elle était toujours présente. Elle ne serait tranquille que quand elle pourrait le serrer dans ses bras.

Il lui avait tellement manqué ces dernières semaines. Il était après tout son mari, celui qu'elle aimait depuis de longues années malgré les épreuves. Et surtout, il était le père de son enfant à venir. Celui qui lors d'une nuit, fut son amant si aimant et doux. Et il lui manquait c'était un fait. Peut-être que finalement, l'étoile avait fini par tisser sa constellation dans celle du prince. Défiant les règles et les principes, la sylphide avait fini par ressentir cette tendresse qu'une épouse ressentait à l'égard de son mari. Faisant renaître les souvenirs d'écoliers. Relisant alors une énième fois les mots du père de son enfant, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il allait rentrer. Presque instinctivement, elle porta une main à son ventre. L'instinct maternel était présent et l'astre aimait déjà ce petit bout d'eux, qui quelque part est la preuve de leur union.

Astoria finit par perdre son regard dans le soleil couchant sur le jardin des Malefoy. La journée s'achevait incroyablement bien. La princesse de l'air était presque apaisée. Elle se mit alors à admirer la cour, tranquillement. Son myocarde rata un battement. Peut-être même deux. Se pourrait-il que… ? Son premier réflexe fut de mettre un peu plus sa main sur son ventre. La douleur fut fulgurante. A peine quelques secondes. Peut-être un coup de l'enfant à venir. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur allait presque sortir. Il battait si fort qu'il lui faisait mal. Elle ferma un instant les yeux. Chaque coup était une permanente inquiétude pour l'étoile. Et si quelque chose clochait ?

« Astoria, tout va bien ? Tu veux que j'appelle le médecin ? »

La préoccupation se lisait dans la voix d'Orion. L'étoile finit par ouvrir les yeux. Sa main toujours sur son ventre. Bien vite, la souffrance s'estompa.

« Non, ça va. C'est juste… Ce n'est rien. Tout va bien à présent. »

Orion n'ajouta rien à cela. Les sourcils froncés, il ne semblait pas convaincu le moins du monde. Pourtant, c'était bien le cas. Astoria posa contre son cœur la lettre. Tout irait bien à présent. Son doux prince serait bientôt de retour. Et dans quelques temps, leur bonheur familial se concrétiserait en un enfant, parfait fruit de leur amour.


End file.
